A True Good Bye
by Midnight-Nin
Summary: Sakura one night finds herself awake and has the urge to go the the Uchiha grounds because of something she sees. Set after he has left when Sakura is still traing and Naruto is gone. SakxSas.


A True Goodbye

Rating: E (Sad but nothing else)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto some guy in Japan does so don't freak out on me. I own Ari.

One shot. It's my reason for Sasuke's leaving. Involves Sakura and Ari Satomie is back if you don't know who she is read my main page but even if you don't read and you may figure it out. This is a year and a half after Sasuke has left and the rest is explained.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Sakura woke with a start after hearing a thud on her window. Her heart was racing and her mind was spinning thinking that there was some kind of trouble. The kunoichi had now been training with Tsunade almost a year and a half now and the sanin had been pushing her extremely hard the past few days. The training the past few weeks had been harder then she had ever faced and she still didn't know why.

Letting her pulse slow Sakura got out of the bed and walked over to her window. She pulled up the blinds and looked around as far as the small piece of glass would allow. Not seeing anything she opened the window and let the night air rush in.

Sakura hear a faint chirp and looked down into the pale white flowerbed beneath her window. Smiling warmly she looked down at the poor bird that had hit her window and woken her up. It was a raven, wings as black as the night sky its self. If it wasn't for the moon hitting it's glossy feathers she wouldn't have even noticed it. A pain of regret surged through her as she looked at the color of its feathers; it was the same color as his hair.

"No that's over now, what happened is over nothing can changed that." She muttered to herself as she shook her head riding her mind of the thought.

Looking down at the bird again she noticed it was alive and the only thing that was wrong was that fact that it's wing was broken. Sakura formed her chakura around the poor bird and fixed its bones. It was one of the first things that she had learned how to do during her training-heal animals.

"Here you go. Try to not fly into any more windows ok?" Sakura lifted the little bird in her hand and brought it out of the box. She watched as the raven flew off into the night sky. She could see its outline for quite a few minutes before it disappeared into the dark. Bring her gaze out of the sky and back to Konoha she saw the old Uchiha mansion.

She shuttered at the very sight of it now, the main house looked great and the many houses around it Ari had always made sure of that never letting them fall beyond repair. _"I'll never let this place die. It is my home no matter how many times I hated it's all I have left except Hikaru, Kakashi, and Konoha. And I don't plan to lose any of them soon" _That's what she always said and Sakura always believed it.

Sakura froze, "Could it be…?" She questioned.

The pink haired kunoichi was barely conscious of what she was doing as she got dressed and put her shoes on, but she positive of what she had seen. One light, just one, went on in one of the smaller houses on the Uchiha property.

Sakura was sure it was his house she had been to it right after he left just to make sure it wasn't all a dream and he wasn't going to pop up saying, "Baka, Sakura I can't believe you fell for it."

It was past midnight when She ran out of her house closing the door silently behind her. Sakura took off in a full sprint as her feet hit the road letting all of Kohana fall behind her in a blur. The Uchiha land was on the far edge of town but she had seen Sasuke walk the path to his house and confident she was going the right way.

Turning a corner on the street she saw it, the whole place was lit by the moon and gave her a very chilling feeling inside. She stepped cautiously forward on to the old Uchiha grounds. Sakura looked around she was fifteen but still this place gave her a strange feeling not just like everything was asleep but like it was dead, gone, and nothing she could do could change it.

_Come on Sakura just find Sasuke house put your mind to rest and go to bed. Ok? _She made a silent agreement with herself and headed deeper into the grounds. The medic-nin in training didn't really know where she was going but somehow, inside, she knew it was the right way.

Turning a corner she saw it, Sasuke's house. When she was here the first time it was light outside and Kakashi was with her. But this time she was alone without anyone to help her. Sakura stepped forward and put her hand on the door and took a deep breath. Even if he wasn't inside and it was just a trick of the moon light she knew she had to come, something inside her had been nagging her for months now and she still didn't know what.

Sakura pushed lightly on the door and walked in. She shut the door behind her and pulled off her shoes, she paused for a moment wondering if it was the smartest thing to do looking at the dust covered floor. Deciding not to care about the fate of her feet she walked forward into the living room and almost fell backward in shock. It was beautiful in the moon light, when she was here last she never took time to look around but now everything hit her full force.

Looking around the room Sakura noticed a family marker on the wall with one name severally crossed out. As she walked forward she noticed that it went all the way to the wall beneath it. Sakura ran her finger over it and stopped on Sasuke's name and felt as if she was going to break down right there and then.

Somehow thought she kept standing up, despised the urge she had to run away, and walked down the hall. The moon was coming thought on her left and she found there where multiple doors on her right. Pulling open the first one she walked into an extremely plain room. It had a bed sitting on one half and some other furniture but noting more. Sakura guessed that it was Itachi's old room and shuttered at the very thought.

He had killed everyone that had lived in the Uchiha house and everyone one of them was related to him in one way or another. Sakura quickly shut the door and tried to rid herself of the chills that she still had.

She glanced down the hall a little farther and saw another room and assumed it as Sasuke's. She stepped forward tentatively and placed her hand on the door. She froze there was someone watching her she could fell it. She didn't dare look behind her so she took a deep breath, still feeling someone eyes on her, and opened the door.

The kunoichi looked around for a second surprised almost by the extreme difference in this room and the one she looked in only moments ago. It was cluttered with all sorts of things scrolls, weapons, notes, and even clothes. Sakura walked forward to Sasuke's bed and picked up a shirt. It held the Uchiha clan symbol on the back and Sakura couldn't help but remember the last time she saw him in it.

It was the night she he left only a short time ago. She remembered it almost to well and his response to what she had said. It was when Sakura told Sasuke that she loved him and begged him to stay. And all he did was say 'Thank you.' Leaving her out cold on a park bench. Sakura pushed the memory away she had gotten over him a while ago but memories still hurt at times.

Sakura put the shirt back down and looked around the moon lit room. She walked over to the small shelf by the window and looked at the small black picture frame that was face down. The emerald-eyed girl gasped and almost dropped the small picture frame it was their old squad 7 picture. She smiled looking at the old picture there was Naruto's smile, Kakashi's smirk, herself happy and smiling, and Sasuke over at the side looking like he didn't even want to be there.

She looked down at the picture and felt hot tears starting to stream down her face. Someone was watching her she knew it but Sakura had pushed the feeling to the far side of her mind. She fell to her knees right there clutching the picture crying over her teammate and what she once believed in. As genin before the chunin exams the most she had to worry about was if her grades where high enough and if Sasuke would even talk to her. Now, it seemed, everything was so much more complicated and nothing was just black and white.

"Why did everything go so wrong?" Sakura got out between sobs. She let go of the picture and saw a little piece of paper sticking out of corner. Picking it out of the frame and unfolding it she struggled to breath between her sobs.

It was a letter, a letter addressed to everyone in Kohana who had ever know Sasuke.

_Dear Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Ari, and everyone I know. _

_I'm going to assume that if you are reading this I'm gone to Oruchimaro and have left Kohana all together. I would like to say it is no ones fault I left except my own. I'm an avenger and I have one goal in mind to avenge my clan, any other goal in the mean time is pointless and I will eventually give up on. My goal is to kill my brother and prove that I am not useless like he says. Maybe one day I will comeback to my home but until then I leave everything that holds the Uchiha name to Ari. I know I will see everyone someday and be friend or foe it will not matter for my goal will be the same. When I kill my brother I will find another goal to strive for but until then I am an avenger and will go after my brother and no one else. _

_Sasuke_

Sakura read the letter a few times over and felt hot tears coming again and didn't hold back. She sat there in Sasuke's old dark room crying for a friend that she had lost what felt like forever ago but at the same time such a short time ago.

"Hello?" A female voice questioned softly.

Sakura turned around and knew that her eyes where red and puffy but didn't care at the moment she knew who it was and there was nothing to fear.

"Ari…" Sakura let the name hang in the air as if to add on but couldn't.

The young jonin looked around the room and walked forward and wrapped her arms around her friend spotting the little letter she knew was from the youngest Uchiha. Sakura was shaking she had never really cried for Sasuke thinking that maybe that he would come back reading his letter changed everything. He was gone and it was time that Sakura fully accept it.

Ari spotted the letter in Sakura's hand again and squeezed her friend tightly for a second then let go. She had found the letter right after Sasuke left and had decided to hide it hoping that maybe one day, just like this, someone would find it on their own. She never had the guts to show it to Kakashi or any of team 7 fearing it might just bring too many old wounds up.

"Sakura, I'm sorry but he is gone." Ari whispered trying to look her friend straight in the eye but couldn't get her emerald eyes off the picture.

Sakura tried to smile but couldn't, "I know," Was all she could manage without crying again.

Ari looked at her friend and couldn't help but be impressed by the fact she came her tonight of all nights it was July 23. It was Sasuke's birthday he was exactly 15. Trying to get Sakura out of the house she lifted her friend up and looked at her.

"Hay come on lets go to my house. I'll make us some tea." The onyx-eyed girl offered hopefully.

Sakura looked up and couldn't help but smile, at least not everyone was gone. She nodded as they both walked out of the old Uchiha house. Sakura put on her shoes in a daze and watched as Ari waited patiently for her at the door. Ari was quiet she knew that Sakura was still holding the small letter Sasuke had written and didn't want to mention anything of it yet.

Ari turned around and whispered, "Happy birthday," too the dark empty house behind her. _Sasuke might be gone_ she thought _But somehow he still has an influence on people._

Sakura looked at her confused. The young medic-nin didn't have an idea who Ari was wishing a happy birthday to, but before she could even ask Ari had grabbed her hand was pulling her to the main house.

Behind the broken down buildings and his old house Sasuke in the tree he trained by everyday and watched as the two of them ran away. He had always wanted someone other then Ari to read his letter and understand why he did what he did. He nodded slightly and disappeared into the night hoping now he wouldn't have to find Sakura crying in her sleep every night saying his name.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Ok just so you get it that's why I think he left he wanted power and his only goal it to kill Itachi. Now please Review, I don't mind flames but this is my idea and there is no real proof any of it so don't think too much. Well thanks and if you liked Ari read some others I have written and review. ThAnKs!!!!


End file.
